Zero's Discovery?
by Kar-Kar93
Summary: Thoughts, Possible Insanity, and Anger what do they have to do with Zero? Zero’s thoughts after he drank Kaname’s blood up to when Yuuki learns of her past. Pairing Kaname & Yuuki, based on Zero’s POV. WARNING SPOILERS. R&R please.Rated T


**Title:** Zero's Discovery?

**By: **KarKar

**Summary-** Thoughts, Possible Insanity, and Anger what do they have to do with Zero? Zero's thoughts after he drank Kaname's blood up to when Yuuki learns of her past. Pairing Kaname & Yuuki, based on Zero's POV. R&R please.

**A/N- **This is my very first fan fiction and I am really looking forward to seeing what you guys think. Sorry about the spelling and/or grammar errors. Feel free to point any out.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knights and never ever will, this is just a fan fiction written by a fan for other fans of Vampire Knights.

**Warning SPOILERS: **If u have not read chapter 30+ yet I suggest you do not read unless you want too of course.

* * *

_Italicized- Talking in my own words_

_**Italicized and bolded- Talking- words taken directly from the manga**_

Normal non- italicized or bolded -Zeros thoughts/story

* * *

After drinking Kaname's blood I left through his bedroom window not wanting to be victim of the night class's wrath. The second I reached solid earth I sprinted to my dorm room. The second I entered my room I locked the door and ran too the bed exhausted. I laid there for hours trying desperately too fall asleep but my mind wouldn't let me it was to busy nagging. Nagging about one stupid thing, but was it so stupid? No it was something that both scared me and confused me, something that I had to ponder about... and so ponder I did after I gave up on the useless battle of trying to sleep...

I pondered for hours but all that was capable of making its way through my head is how Kaname's blood tasted almost identical to Yuuki's. I couldn't make any sense of it how is it that a human's blood could have a taste so close to that of a pureblooded vampire. As far as I know is that the strongest blood is the blood of a pureblood and that NONE taste like it. There has got to be something wrong with that theory. Yuuki is evidently a human so how is it that her blood tastes so much like a pureblooded vampire's?

Its impossible...isn't it? For a human to exist with the same bloodtraits of a pureblooded vampire...whoa wait what was it that made me put this things together in the first place? That's right I went to the night dorms for the soul purpose of interrogating Kaname on Yuuki's past. Yuuki's past obviously has some thing to do with Kaname I could taste it in his blood it tasted almost like--like wow I seemed to of come to a lose of words it was so...so well I can't explain it, it was like he-unconsciously-gave me a hint-something nobody but he and a few others know. A dangerous secret not meant to be revealed until the time proves right.

With that I gave up once again I tried to fall asleep, and once again it didn't work. Instead a mental picture of both Yuuki and Kaname appeared side by side in my mind of their faces. Which made me think why do they look like siblings, the both have the same facial feature's, and almost the same colour hair and eyes the only one of the few differences is that her skin isn't quite so pale as his. Why is it that they are so alike yet different? Is it not impossible for-as I have thought many times before- for a human to be have so many traits the same as what a pureblood vampire? Its impossible...Unless...my eyes widen in realization (It hit me square in the face- like a gust of wind not there on second and the in the next it blows you down with one big gust)...unless Yuuki's not truly human but something entirely different something that she doesn't even now to be herself, hidden from her for 10 years...unless she truly is a vampire...

I've...we've already known that her past had something to do with vampires. But could it have been more in depth could she be a vampire. But how is it possible, not once in the few years I have know her have I ever seen her eyes glow blood red, have I seen her crave for blood, or flinch in the sunlight or anything else of that source so truly it is impossible right. _"I give up there is know way in hell is that possible...I have to be insane to think this rubbish."_ That's it I've gone insane and everything I've guessed at, is wrong and that's it night night I'm going to bed now and by tomorrow I will have forgotten it all...or thought of it as nothing but a dream...and if I haven't I know that its not true and that's it. With that I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Little did I know was that there was no point in lying to my self when I already figured out the truth because it only mad things worse when...

* * *

A few days later I go to Yuuki's room with this feeling as if everything as I know it is about to change and I can't do any thing about it. Only to see her in Kaname's arms unconscious before he jumps out the window. I only have enough time to ask_**"What are you really planning to do with Yuuki?" **_before they are out of site. Then I ran... I ran like my life depended on it up to the roof of the girls' dorm. Only to be rewarded with the sweet scent of blood but not just any ones blood Yuuki's and Kaname's...

I'm not sure of much after that all I remember is running to the edge of the roof and aiming the bloody rose down to see Yuuki... no not Yuuki this was some one else, a beast in human form...A Vampire but not just any type of vampire but a pureblood. Then as if on cue I was over come with anger. I had a haunch that she wasn't human but no I have to go and call by self insane, I have to lie to myself only to make it all the more worse how unfair is that. I was beyond anger I was furious and then I said some stuff what stuff I'm not quite sure of but I know that it was in the form of a threat.

Then I shot the second her words rang through my head _**"STOP IT ZERO!"**_ Yuuki's yelled at me... more like ordered me. I'm not sure if the bullet hit any of them there was already so much blood one honestly couldn't tell. Then I heard the words that made it all the more worse come from her mouth _**"HE IS MY...MY...BROTHER"**_ with that she fell unconscious but not before she said _**"Sorry, I...I'm sorry"**_, and I stood frozen at the top of the girls dorm as if I was nothing but an iceberg in the north pole...while I stand there like an idiot. Only able to stutter a simple and stupid word like _**"Sib...lings" **_I felt so stupid I've known it for days I here I stand shocked, shocked like I've just been struck down by lightning. I was pulled out of my nagging head when Kaname said _**"I would have been happier if I was born as her real older brother" **_That did it he just has to go and deny everything that he and Yuuki just admitted to. Now I am rally confused. Then he took Yuuki and jumped of the building after we...

Later that night Yuuki showed up at my door and I did nothing but threaten her at point the bloody rose at her from behind the lines of my closed bedroom door she and I spoke some things, some painful things that I don't wish to recall (but ohhh how it hurt to her the voice of the one I love and yet know that its not her...) it made it all the more worse to try and for get about her and too move on...

Soon after I was taken into captivity...locked behind bars, by order of the hunters association, and the pain the physical and mental pain that came to me it was agony. What was worse was because it was caused by 'THEIR'... 'HER' blood that passes through my veins growing in many ways with each passing moment...

**THE END**

**Well what did you think...Were the too out of character...I hope you liked it. Read and review please constructive criticism is welcome. I might do a sequel but I'm not to sure and if I do I can promise that it won't be done with only Zero's POV. Thanks for reading and tell me what you think.**


End file.
